


Like Friends Do

by MegaBadBunny



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficandchips, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaBadBunny/pseuds/MegaBadBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the timepetalsprompts weekly drabble prompt “friendship;” Ten x Rose, immediately post-New Earth. 100 words exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Friends Do

“You could always try it for real, you know,” Rose teases. “So you have something for comparison, next time.”

The Doctor considers. “Like a control sample?”

“Why not?” she laughs, but then he leans in and presses his lips to hers and suddenly she’s not laughing anymore. Gentle pressure, soft movements, a hint of tongue, and how did the console room get so hot?

(She doesn’t blush when he pulls away, not even a little bit; doesn’t gasp like he took her breath with him.)

“Good to know,” he announces brightly. “Nothing like a bit of data collection amongst friends!”


End file.
